A Night to Remember
by soulmaximuminstruments
Summary: Ella and Iggy  with Gazzy as the third wheel  eat rat stew, dance awkwardly, go to a party, and battle robots.  better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary

My friend and I wrote this on accident and this is our first fan fiction. So here's the dealio. Iggy and Ella have been dating for six months. Iggy got the new eyes Dr. Hans offered and can see perfectly. Ella has wings and there is some experimental chemical in her brain that's suppose to enhance her abilities but it isn't working so she has to take pills every so often to control the painful headaches she gets. Ella also has a stalker named Peter who recently got his butt whooped by Iggy and Gazzy. Rated T for mature themes (make-out scenes mostly). Enjoy!

A.N. In the chat part of the story…..I'm aware there are a lot of grammar mistakes…that's because it's a chat so people don't always use proper writing.

Chapter 1: Chat between Gazzy/Iggy and Ella

Ella: OMFG! 1

I have been spazing since yesterday!

You created a monster.

They were talking about the anime show Soul Eater. Gazzy got Ella hooked on it and now she won't stop talking about it.

Gazzy: lulz

Ella: lulz?  
>Since yesterday I've gone from episode 6 to episode 25<p>

That is how much time I've been spending watching this show Gazzy!

Gazzy: you + anime= funnyness

Ella: shut up

Gazzy: You have any fan crushes yet?

Ella: i cant decide between soul or kid...

they're both pretty hot for anime characters

Gazzy: hmmmmmm...

Ella: Kids my computer background

For now

Sad right

Gazzy: figures…..OMG!

Ella: wut?

Iggy(on gazzy's chat) : wut u mean they're both hot guys?

Ella: for anime characters they are its not like they're real

Chill

Iggy: oh... (phew) okay

Ella: wow jealous much

Iggy: not jealous just over protective

Ella: no im thinking jealous

Iggy: whatever

Ella: You guys wanna come over?

Iggy: I will be there in a matter of minutes!

Ella: Gaz r u coming too?

Gazzy: do you want me too?

Ella: Yeah

Wait you don't have a problem with me in a tank and shorts right

Gazzy: No

Ella: ok good

Come on over


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I don't own Maximum Ride, wish i did though.

Chapter 2: Dead Rats (Ella's POV)

(30 minutes later)

Gazzy Finally showed up at my house without Iggy at his side. That's strange, I thought to myself.

"Hey Gazzy," I said ruffling his hair, "where's Iggy?"

"Oh um….here he is," he said pointing to Iggy walking towards us hold what seemed like a couple dead animals.

"Are you guys hungry?" I asked looking from Gazzy's soft eyes to my Iggy's beautiful blue ones.

"No," Iggy said holding the dead things out in front of him.

"What are those?" Gazzy asked cautiously.

"Oh…. these are a few desert rats we can grill," He said smiling.

"No! I'm making you guy's real food, not rats. I thought you weren't hungry?" I said walking towards the kitchen. I suddenly felt self-cautious because I was wearing short shorts, which I almost never do. I hoped they looked okay on me.

"Let's make rat stew!" Gazzy said happily, a little to happily considering what he was saying.

"No," I repeated, "I think I have leftover beef stew in the fridge, how does that sound?"

"Okay. I'll need carrots, potatoes, onions, and chives. I also need a lot of herbs," Iggy said listing off things with his fingers.

"Dude," I said briefly while pulling out the container of stew that was in the fridge.

"What?" Iggy and Gazzy both said looking slightly confused.

"Did you not hear the leftover part of my last sentence?"

"You know after spending three days in the dessert, eating dessert rat grows on you and its yummy," Gazzy said in a way that showed he was trying to prove something to me.

"That's great, here," I pushed the container towards Iggy, "Put this in the microwave for two minutes."

Iggy's long and slender hands reached out and grabbed the container from mine and held it up to look at it, "ewww, It looks gross.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "have you ever even had beef stew before Iggy?"

"No why?" He said looking puzzled.

I was surprised at his answer, "It will look fine once it's heated up. Just put it in the microwave."

"Blech. I prefer rat stew." I heard him say as he went to the microwave.

"Iggy…" I said in a tone that meant I was giving him a sort of warning.

"I'm Gazzy!" I heard from behind me, I shot him a look, "but I can also be Iggy too."

"Idiots!" I said putting my hand to my head.

"We love making you crazy," Gazzy said smiling to Iggy while giving him a fist bump.

"Ugh, I'm getting a headache. I'll be right back, don't blow up anything in the two minutes that I'm gone," I walked out of the kitchen and into my room and picked up the small medicine bottle on my desk and shook a pill onto my hand. I popped it into my mouth and took a sip of water. I swallowed and then heard a distant boom sound coming from my kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Still don't own MR.

Chapter 3: Tabasco

I walked back into the kitchen angry to find Iggy and Gazzy with black all over their faces, "We used to much Tabasco," Iggy said.

"I agree," Gazzy said looking from Iggy then to me which Iggy noticed and turned to face me also.

"¿Qué diablos pasó? ustedes son idiotas y no puedo creer que a veces! Look what you did! You made me yell in Spanish! " I yelled at them. I only yelled in Spanish when I got very upset.

Iggy giggled slightly and started smirking, "You cute when you're yelling in Spanish."

I stared at him obvousily upset with my hands on my hips and said, "Idiots!"

"I got Tabasco up my nose!" Gazzy yelled grabbing a napkin and started blowing his nose.

"Ha! That what you get!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You look cute with that face," Iggy said. I stepped towards him and smacked him in the back of the head. Trying to brush it off he said, "You have red marks on the back of your thighs."

"Are you a player every second of the day?" Gazzy said still blowing his nose.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes he is," I smacked him again in the back of the head, "There now you have a red mark on your head."

"How can you see it?" He said rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"How can you see the marks on my thighs when I'm facing you?"

He smiled in a way that scared me a little bit, "I can see the red marks because your wearing short shorts."

I understood that but didn't say anything. I thought about it for a moment when something hit me, "Wait, do you stare at my ass when I walk in front of you?"

"NO! I do not…" He looked away and started to blush.

"Hey I got some more stuff," Gazzy walked in carrying various ingredients and Iggy had a pot already starting to boil on the stove.

We didn't notice him come into the room, "You are a liar," I said in a joking way.

"I just happened to be looking there thank you very much," He said as he noticed Gazzy and started taking ingredients and putting them into the pot.

I let the argument go and focused on the fact that they were about to make dead rat stew in my kitchen, "You are not making that in my kitchen!"

"Okay," Gazzy said and walked out into the backyard.

Iggy and I stood there a few moments as I watched him start to make the stew, "Hey fires started," Gazzy said popping his head back into the kitchen.

"Alright! Lets do this," Iggy picked up the pot and started walking towards the yard.

A.N. The English Translation for what Ella yelled in Spanish is: "What the hell happened? You are idiots and I can't believe you sometimes." Thank you Google Translate!


End file.
